Stories
by Jenny5150
Summary: Lol
1. Sally

Sally's Sports Tryouts!

Sally was a very active girl. She loved competition. As a pastime she tried different athletics for amusement like skiing, bicycling, and canoeing. Next on her list was going to be volleyball, badminton, and wrestling. A new teammate, Eddie, tried to get her to compete in soccer, figure skating, and ice hockey. He especially liked tennis becuase he became a champion and recieved a trophy as a contestant. But one day the umpire of the football team asked Eddie to play round of golf with him. They took lessons on how to snorkel also and one day they rode a snowmobile. They had a lot of fun! They soon became the best of friends. Last spring a softball pitcher became their good friend. They enjoyed reading the Bible after a long day of sports. Joe and Psalms were among their favorite books of the Bible.


	2. Minoru

The Trip To Minoru's Lab!

Meanwhile... I need to see Him again. I forgot his name... Again.

Meanwhile in minoru's lab... (Thats right! I successfully know his name now! Yay me! XDDD LOL!)

me; *breathing loudly* whew... Uh.. What... Wait what... What was your name again? (XDD)

Minoru; *sigh* do I have to say it!! Just call me he k? All right? You with me?

Me: yep! By the way He' what do you know about Chi?

Minoru: I know that she's a girl!

Me: I know that much!

Minoru; I know that shes a-

Me; I know that much too! But.. What kind of special information??!! U don't have any? I was hoping u would have some..

Minoru; ok wait! I do! Chi has a dark side!!

Me: WAAAAT!!!! DARK SIDE!! (XDDDDDD) *drops my iPod on minoru's couch* At that moment I practlly almost fell over. *screams high-pitched.* WAAAAAT!?!! Literally!!??!!

banging my head angenst the wall fake-like*

Ohh... Ugh ugh ugh ugh...why didn't you tell me that before!!! I'm practing- i mean.. gah! practlly dancin over here askin you why you never told me that before!!! I told him Akita I get like this because I get so excited I'm mad!!!! It's like well.. wait... nevermind.

Minoru: Ok let's change the subject. I have a- CRASH!! *both of us jump*

Me; WHAT DA HECK!?!! *laughing rather too loudly* (lol.) what the.. World happend.. Back there!!!


	3. B

Just a random N paragraph/script(Deep inside Lostlorn Forest, a Sewaddle is shivering in pain, a bloody cut on it's tiny right foot (its front one). The Sewaddle whimpers hoarsely, almost as if it's calling for help. Just then, a young man emerges from the bushes. He has light, spiky green hair and light blue eyes. He kneels down toward the Sewaddle, gingerly caressing the top of its head.)Man: "Don't worry, my friend. I heard all of it. You said you needed help, correct?"(The Sewaddle nods, astonished, and, after its wound is healed by the strange man's Antidote, speaks more Pokespeak to him.)Man: "You say you've had enough of humans hurting Pokemon like you... Well, I agree, more or less."(Silence.)Man: "I've heard that humans enslave Pokemon in Pokéballs, making them fight in endless battles outside of them. It just sounds cruel, doesn't it?"(The Sewaddle twitters with agreement.)Man: "Hmm, I see. We are in agreement, my friend... I think you you need to be released, out into the wild, with no humans to bother you."(The Sewaddle thinks it's a great idea, making happy chirpy noises.)Man: "I guess I will take you to the closest isolated place around here. Follow me."(Sewaddle follows the man as he guides it to the isolated place away from humans.)


	4. Vanessa

A short story

As night dawned, a mysterious singing voice echoed throughout the air. It sounded beautiful, indeed, but no one in town could hear it in the same way he did.

A young man with sleek black hair was standing near the sound. His blank eyes were devoid of all emotion, as if he were in a trance. After standing there for a while, his blank eyes looked to his side, where a young lady stood. He held out a outstretched hand to the mystery women, who was wearing a purple dress which appeared to be somewhat shining in the murky darkness of the night. She took it, and smirked, staring down at her fingers of her left hand, which were currently fingering a mysterious golden nautilus shell necklace, which also seemed to be glowing. The man walked arm in arm with the alluring young women, his blank eyes not even moving to look at her. As they walked, the women occasionally stopped to sexily rest her head on the man's chest. Finally, after a long while of walking, the man spoke up and gave the lady a simple request, "Can you sing for me again? I really love your beautiful voice, Vanessa." The women nodded, smiling, and stood up taller. Without even clearing her throat, she closed her eyes and began to sing. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and it echoed eerily throughout the town. As this happened, unbeknownst to the mysterious couple, a red-head girl peeked her head out of a nearby apartment window. She seemed very sad, and looked close to crying. By the time Vanessa had stopped singing, the man was looking at her with somewhat twisted admiration. "That was great, Vanessa. You really are the one." Meanwhile, in that same apartment, the red-head had seen all of it. She was so filled with emotion that she couldn't take it, and she rushed out of the palace. And, as she did, no one noticed the mysterious Vanessa watching it as it happened. Or so she had thought. The man caught on, actually. "Are you OK, Vanessa?" He asked blankly while sitting down beside her, his voice still strangely devoid of emotion. Vanessa nodded to show him that she was fine, and, smirking with glee, rested her head in the man's lap, now satisfied.

"Before the sun sets on third day, you will have to obtain the kiss of true love, or else you will turn back into a Mermaid and your soul will belong to me."

"Yes, Eric-poo, rest well... Ha ha ha! And before the sun sets on the third day... Her soul will be mine, as will his Trident! And then, everyone will respect me! Hahahahahah!"


	5. AIwalternaternding

Alice In Wonderland (2010) by Tim Burton

The alternate ending

Slash! I gave the ginormous Jabberwocky one final slash with the Vorpal Sword. Now too weak to fight, it simply fell off the column and to the ground, now dead. I let out a breath of relief. I had done it. It was over, finally... Now the Red Queen's brutal reign would end.

The White Queen walked over and handed me a small drink made from the slain blood of the Jabberwocky. "Alice, drink this if you want to return home." She told me. "What if I don't want to return home?" I frown. The White Queen looks me over stoically. "That will be your decision to make, Alice." With those words being said, she merely walked away, leaving me alone in my own silent thoughts. I looked down at the drink, hesitating. And yet, why was I? Even if I leave, I had already fulfilled my purpose here. Now everything here would finally be right again. "Alice?" Came a low, voice from behind me. "You're... leaving?" Except for one thing... I turned around, and saw him. The man standing in front of me with the tears starting to form in his eyes. The man wearing the charred top hat that reminded him of his horrid past, the man wearing the flashy clothes I'd always secretly loved, the man who had helped me along the way. And yet, to me he wasn't just a mere man--or a mere dream-now. He was my friend. And I loved him a lot more than that. And yet... I just couldn't deny it. "I have to leave, Hatter." I told him. He frowned. "I understand, but..." He gently puts an arm around me. "What if... you decided to abandon that world? That world, of people with no imagination..." He puts a free hand on my heart. "no Muchness. You could be happy here... would you be willing, Alice?" I hesitate. As I decide on what to say and what to tell him somehow without hurting his feelings, he slowly smiles in anticipation, just waiting for me to say yes. I've always loved his smile. His mad, crazy, wonderful smile. Would I really want to leave Underland, and make his wonderful smile go away? I frown, now pondering his idea. "That's such a crazy and mad idea. That's such a crazy, mad, wonderful, and great idea." I smile up at Hatter. "I'll take you on that offer." The Hatter looks at me, tears now brimming in his eyes again. He tips his hat bittersweetly in my direction. "Alice... thank you." We hug each other tightly, and fondly.

And so, Alice stayed in Wonderland all the rest of her days, and, back in the real world, the stupid, disgusting, unimaginative, 'Lord' Hamish never got his bride. (You knew this was coming... and, yes. I just *had* to mock Hanish.)

Years later, in Underland...

I had lived in Underland for quite a while now, and had gradually gotten used to this new world. I had also gotten used to the Hatter's antics. That was just something else now that I loved about him. Speaking of the Hatter, he told me to meet him in the "L.C. C.D" Library. But he still hadn't came here yet to meet with me. I was honestly getting kind of worried... But, after a few more minutes of worriedly waiting, the colorfully-clothed man came walking in the huge library doors. I was so delighted to see him (as I always was), I almost jumped up three feet in the air and danced the Flutterwacken in my intense excitement. But I didn't. Instead, as he walked over to me, I instead focused my attention on what he held in his hands: it looked like a gift bag. As soon as he had finished walking over, he held out the gift bag toward me. "I got you this." He said, smiling that wonderful grin. I smiled back. "What's inside?" "Open it and find out." The Hatter said mysteriously. I smiled playfully and began opening the box. Once it was fully opened, I removed the white, fluffy wrapping from inside the box and pulled the present out of the box: it was another, much smaller, box. I glanced over at The Hatter, now uncertain. And yet, he still gestured for me to open it, so I did. I gasped once I saw what was inside: a white ring. The Hatter looked at me. "Will you love me forever and ever, Alice?" I smiled. "Of course I will!" I put the ring on my finger and grinned cheerfully, hugging the Hatter. Once we were out of the hug, the Hatter fondly put his hand on my cheek, and said: "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I smiled. "Not in the slightest still."

THE END


	6. Toobad

Too Bad

This needed to be done.

Description: Grace meets an odd trainer wearing a black cloak that obscures her facial features. Despite how strange the Trainer appears, Grace still requests an intense battle from her. But by the time the Mystery Trainer sends her first Pokemon out, some weird things begin happening at a rapid pace. This story is about just what kind of weird things occurred.

Extra information: this story is based on a (utterly failed/messed up) ZZAZZ Glitch I did with the Mew Glitch without even meaning to, and it was, needless to say, VERY horrifying. The part in the story where everything goes black in Grace's vision when the ZZAZZ Glitch Trainer Grace sends out her blocky unknown Glitch Pokemon, is based on where my game tried to load our sprites as the same thing, (I assume it was kind of like where our sprites were loading up the same image, because, ya know, the ZZAZZ Trainer has the sprite of you for the most part), but it instead ended up with us becoming two glitchy-looking block things outlined in black. Freaky. Then, the part where Grace gets teleported to the Cable Club and ZZAZZ Trainer forces her to trade her Pokemon team for all level 153 Bulbasaurs was based on the aftermath of the game making us both blocks: it completely bugged the heck out of the universe, and it sent me to a Trading section, like the one in the Cable Club room. My name was ZZAZZ, and I had all Bulbasaurs in my party. The other fake "trader" had an 'M, and some more crazy Glitch Pokemon. Scary as heck, I know. It is also based on how the ZZAZZ Glitch can change your whole Pokemon team, except for the first and sixth slots, into disobedient level 153 Bulbasaurs that all know Explosion 3 times, due to the Special Stat needed to use the ZZAZZ Glitch being #153, the same exact number as Bulbasaurs data. The Explosion move being used in 3 slots is based on the number of the data for Explosion. Guess what number it was. You're right: it's #153. Also... Need I explain the level 153 part? The part where my ZZAZZ Glitch Trainer mocks the real, in-game Grace with a sly "Too bad..." is based on what the game said when it bugged out to space and beyond: "Too bad! The trade was canceled!" *shivers intensely* SO SCARY!

As soon as she sent her first Pokemon out, I knew she wasn't normal. Heck, for all I know, her Pokemon possibly wasn't even normal. With that being said, *is* a glitchy-looking orange square-shaped pixelated block even an *actual 'Pokemon'*? I didn't have the actual time to think about it, because just as I tried to do so, everything around me turned black, but the Trainer was still there, her dark cloak blending in with the intense blackness perfectly. This was strange... Suddenly, a huge light obscured my vision and I covered my eyes to shield them from the light. I opened them up again after a while, and then... I found myself in the Cable Club room out of nowhere. What had just happened? No, more accurately, what was happening *now*?! I I looked up, and saw my Pokemon on the screen. This was what shocked me: They were all six of them the same.. but my name was different now. My name on screen was now no longer Grace. It was instead ZZAZZ. The other trader was named Grace, like me, but Grace was no longer my name in the game anymore, apparently. Suddenly, I realized something: I was in here all alone. But then, if I was all alone... who was the other trader? Suddenly, I felt myself begin to move the mouse over towards the Trade icon. I didn't want to even trade anything to this invisible trader. But I was pressing buttons and doing things all on my own, even though both my body and mind didn't want to do it. Was someone, perhaps... controlling my body? I hovered over the icon representing my Mewtwo and pressed A. Oh, gosh, no. I was right. This wasn't normal, not at all... "You will trade your 'M for 's BULBASAUR." I kind of wondering why the name was blank when earlier it had said Grace on screen. I also wondered why, instead of MEWTWO, it said 'M. And yet, I could no longer control my body. Against my own will of what I knew to be right and wrong, I pressed YES. Then, "we" traded. I was met with a Bulbasaur on screen, and the trade finally ended. And then... and then... another screen popped up. This time it wasn't a trading screen. It was a blank black screen with a white text box that offered me a question: "You will trade your 6 for 6's BULBASAUR." My 'six'? But I thought that was just one single number... Was 'six' even a Pokemon? My controlled body again went against my brain as I quickly tapped on the only option that was available to me, the "YES" icon. I gulped nervously. Just *what* had I done..??

I awoke with a start, my face heaving and red and my body perspiring with an immense cold sweat. After a few minutes of waking up, I just laughed. It had only been a dream. Why was I so frightened? Without any worries at all, I took my brown bag with my PokeBalls inside of it and headed for the nearest Route closest to me, Route 104, trying not to think of the frightening dream I had just had. As soon as I had gotten to the Route, I pulled out a PokeBall. "Alright, let's see you Fly in battle, Bird!" I threw the PokeBall down, and a bright light emerged from it, slowing forming over time into something bigger by the minute as I shielded my eyes away from the bright light. Finally, after a while, I opened them, knowing the light had finally faded from view. But, what I saw as I opened my eyes shocked me completely: my Pidgey named Bird had turned into a Bulbasaur. Now deathly scared and curious, I sent all my six (now five) Pokemon out at one time. And, there was no doubt about it: All my six Pokemon were now clearly turned into Bulbasaurs. I picked up the Pokedex and tried to scan all of them, hoping some sort of Ghost-type was just pulling a horrid prank on me. But as it whirred and scanned all the Bulbsaurs, the Pokédex just beeped, played a laggy, messed-up, high-pitched noise that was clearly out of tune, and crashed immediately. I frown uneasily. That definitely wasn't normal... With that unsettling event having occurred, I forcefully returned all my now-Bulbasaur Pokemon to their PokeBalls. But I was rather surprised when one of them popped back out of its PokeBall, followed by the rest of them! As they did, they just looked at me with an immense fear in their eyes. I frowned. Did they not recognize me? They were my Pokemon... Suddenly, I realized it: They *used* to be my Pokemon. But then the unknown trader, presumably the unknown Mystery Trainer I had encountered, came and took them away with her when I agreed to trade, taking their memories of me away as a lasting result. I had traded them against my will. She had been the one that was controlling my body, I now knew. And also, that odd message: "You will trade your 6 for 6's BULBASAUR"? She was trading all my six Pokemon to her, so that way they would turn into Bulbasaurs, and they would no longer know anything of me. This way, I would no longer be "Grace", and I would instead be "ZZAZZ". Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the Bulbasaurs were running away from me: they were scared of me. They didn't know of me... "Hey! Come back!" I shouted, but that only caused all of them to become afraid and scurry faster away from me. Soon, they had all left my presence. They would probably never come back again... All my Pokemon were gone. All my trust in my Pokemon was gone. I am no longer a Trainer. I may as well just give up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard a mocking female voice seemingly out of thin air: "Too bad..." It said. And that was when I lost all my sanity and I finally started to cry and scream.


	7. Regret

Regret/Smile

Character information: Blue, your cocky male rival from Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow is made a female by me for no absolute reason whatsoever in this story and has the name 'Green' instead of Blue. Red is the same exact person and gender, however. This story may (or may not) be continued in the future.

Description: Green has always teased and messed with Red, ever since their childhood life, and has always gained some amount of pleasure from it. The rival duo only became Trainers a month ago, but Green still gained pleasure from defeating Red in battle, and gaining annoyance from whenever Red beat her. She dreams of becoming the Champion, the strongest Trainer in the world, in order to defeat Red and show him who was *truly* the best. But, what would happen if Green never made it to the Pokemon League... if she was perhaps, stopped, and never let in, not for a lack of badges (she already has all of them in this story), but for her immense cockiness, in order for her to learn a proper lesson about it?

"Halt! No women shall pass, only the man who will come later (Red) will be allowed in." Those were the words that Green never expected to hear as she neared ever-closer to the entrance of Victory Road. Those words, telling her that her dream of becoming Champion, her dream of becoming strongest trainer in the world, would never happen now. Green should've felt crushed... And yet, she was not quite the type to cry and to be gullible over things. So, for just a mere minute, Green simply believed that the police guard who told her this had just been merely messing around. And yet, Green hesitated before letting the usual cocky smirk fill her facial features, trying to ignore and drown out the guards words from her mind, "Heh. You're kidding, I know. Or perhaps you're only scared of me and my Pokemon, so you're gonna act like you're not gonna let me in!" The guard frowned and stayed silent. He kept the stoic, serious frown on his face even through what Green had said. But then he smiled sadly. The police guard walked up to Green, and eventually whispered lowly to her, "You'll learn someday." And that was when Green knew: she wouldn't make it to her dream. Her goal would be shattered, all because of her own stupidity of thinking that she could possibly get on in life the way she had always been. "You've gotta be kidding me." Green muttered annoyedly. "I'm not. You have to leave now." The guard said softly. And Green did leave. She silently turned on my heel and ran, not saying anything more to the guard, and never at all looking back.

As Green ran out of the Plateau, she noticed something strange: she was actually crying. She had never cried, not once. Her cocky attitude had never ceased since she was a mere child, and as a result she would never allow herself to cry-or even never allow anyone else to see her cry. But, then, why was she crying now, out in the open? Was it because she didn't get to defeat Red, and show him who was better? No, Green surmised to herself silently, I don't think that's it. Then, why... Suddenly, the bag she had been holding over her left shoulder began to quiver. A huge, bright-white light expelled from it, and when Green opened her eyes afterward, she found her Eevee sitting down in front of her. "What?" She asked her Eevee a bit annoyedly. "What is it?" The Eevee rubbed up against Green's leg worriedly, and, instantly, somehow Green understood just what Eevee wanted: it wanted to know if Green was OK, and why she was crying. To be honest, Green hadn't even known the reason why... until now. Now she knew why, with absolute certainty. She was sad because she had been such an idiot. The choices she had made throughout her journey, and even throughout her entire life, were all rash decisions based on herself. Tears flowed down Green's face. She no longer cared of the passersby giving her weird looks as they walked past her fitful figure. She no longer even paid them any attention as the many regretful memories came back to haunt her. Why did she battle Red every time they met? To get *her* Pokemon stronger. Why did she act arrogant to everyone in the world she met? To make *herself* look better. Why did she want to defeat Red? To make *herself* the best. It was all only *for her benefit*. Her clenched fists shook as she kept crying silently. All of a sudden, she felt her Eevee lick her cheek gently. She looked down at Eevee and frowned regretfully... Why hadn't she treated her Pokemon with love and care to make them happy? Because all she had wanted was to make *herself* happy. A few more minutes passed, and Green and her Eevee were merely staring at each other in silence. By now, Green had stopped crying, and now... she knew there was only one thing left to do. She walked a bit closer to Eevee and knelt down to its height. Then she started petting it, and Eevee let out a happy cry of content. "I'm sorry." Green whispered quietly in regret to Eevee, "I'm so sorry. From now on, I'll love and care for all my Pokemon just the same as I will for you." Eevee cried out happily. "I'm glad you like my idea." Green hesitantly let a shy, quiet smirk show up on her face. But, as she again started petting her Eevee, just as fast as the smirk had suddenly appeared, it quickly left and was replaced with something else, something Green had never really done at all in front of others, much less Pokemon... That's right. Green-the cocky, overconfident, arrogant Green-actually smiled.


	8. Navi

Navi Flying

Time for me to go to the hero of Time,

The hero who will currently save Hyrule,

Sleeps in his bed in the Kokori Forest,

Never to awaken from a nightmare with Ganondorf.

Hey, Link, c,mon, hurry and wake up,

The Deku Tree wants to talk to you,

Please wake up, at the moment, I'm getting very annoyed.

Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?

The Deku Tree wants to talk to you, so we need to go right now,

Huh? Why does the Deku Tree want to talk to you, you ask?

I can't tell you, because the answer I really don't know.

But when you come, you'll know the answer, so let's hurry and go.


	9. Alice

Awake And Dreaming

In the town of Dreams, night was dimming. The town was peacefully resting. But there was one girl in town who wasn't sleeping like the others. She stayed awake and aimlessly walked around downtown. Some might say there was a look of sadness in her eyes as her light blue dress got dirty from the rain, but, no matter what happened to this girl, she always faced forward towards life with a smile. On she walked, humming to herself cheerfully, though that thought kept nagging at her, that she was not at all like the others. But she didn't care who or what she was. She only cared about helping people out. It seemed to her that was the reason she was born: to help depressed, sick, or dying people. Plop! One single drop of rain fell at her feet. She kept walking, though, paying no mind to the rain. "At least it's not a downpour," she thought silently to herself. All of a sudden, as soon as she had thought it, ominous dark clouds formed the sky. Thunder roared through the breaks in the clouds. Rain started falling fast. And, thinking fast, the girl ran.

Finally finding shelter at some sanctuary, the girl sighed with relief and leaned on the reddish-mahogany painted doors, heaving with exhaustion. The rain was still falling heavily outside. She was just glad that she had quickly found some shelter. Now tired and wishing to go to bed, she made a bed full of flowers and leaves and laid down on it. But, before she could go to sleep, a harsh tornado stirred up - from inside the sanctuary! She gasped and tried to run away, but there was nowhere else for her to run. She was backed up against a wall - literally! Praying inside herself for strength and safety, the girl got up and stood up in front of the tornado. And, as she did, she remembered all of what she had forgotten: the fact that she really WAS just no ordinary girl. And so, she bravely stood in front of the tornado and told it the words, "Tornado, disappear." Immediately as she had said it, the tornado vanished straight into thin air. Then, she walked right out of the sanctuary and kindly closed the two doors behind her. It was true: she was no ordinary girl. She truly was the real Alice Kingsleigh.

In real life...

"Shae, wake up! It's time for school!" Shaelin woke up and yawned tiredly. "I'll be ready in just a minute, Mom!" Shaelin got up out of bed, and raced to get ready for school. She got her school clothes on, and was about to brush her hair, but then she took at herself in the mirror... Those vivid blue eyes, and that curly blonde hair... After a few minutes, she just grinned to herself and shook her head playfully. "Nah, must be seeing things." She said to herself jokingly, and resumed brushing her hair.

A few minutes later...

Shaelin was done brushing her hair. Now she was all ready for school. But, one last check was in order... Shaelin looked down at her wrist, and, sure enough, that silver heart bracelet was still there. "Or maybe not..." Shaelin said to herself almost inaudibly, while smiling. "Shaelin, are you coming or not?" A voice called from downstairs. And with that, the young girl raced downstairs, all the while thinking of her days in both Wonderland and Whim and how it had shaped both her imagination and her heart..


	10. Utauloid

The UTAUloid That Ran Away: P1: The UTAUloid That Was Fired. Set place after Hack:Nice.

Listening to songs is giving me inspiration for this story. Just saying that. Anyway.. As I said, this story is set place after Hack:Nice. If any of you who read this aren't familiar, you can ask me about it. (All of you won't be familiar...) Anyway, plus, speaking of ask.. Some of you are really thinking right now.. "Does Snivy have the same personality as he did when I did this the first time?" Nope, not at all. He does have a little childish personality within him but is proud of his attack power, and pride, and stuff, but we'll talk about that later. Let's get on with the story, nyan~!

"You're fired!" Someone said to a girl at a tiny mansion that had a lot of expensive-looking stuff. "You're F-I-R-E-D!" "But.." The girl said. "My..." "Your stuff will be kept here!" The man said to interrupt her. "But.. You know that my voice is made to be like this... Right?" The girl said, sadly. "Yes, but it's making you, me, and the other UTAUloids go off schedule! You need to go!" The man said. "NOW!" The non-famous UTAUloid watched as the others waved goodbye to her, sadly. She would miss all of them... But, there was one in particular, that she would miss the most. "Teto!" She ran up to a surprised-looking girl with hair that looked like red drills. "I'll miss you!" "I'll miss you too!" The girl with drill hair, known as Teto Kasane, said with tears in her eyes. "Never forget what fun we've had!" "I won't!" She said back as she starting walking toward the door. "I'll never forget any of you.." She thought, as she headed out into the wilderness alone.

The UTAUloid That Ran Away: P2: The UTAUloid That Had Courage.

Ella almost gets uninstalled.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice in her head told her in the wilderness one day far from when that certain event had happened. "You need to relax." "Eh?" She said. "Oh.. I.. I do!" The brave, courageous, UTAUloid went and lay down on a straw bed in a forest named Catawba Forest, saying, "I DO need to relax and to go to sleep, most importantly." Then, she went to sleep and dozed her head off.

"Ella is shutting down. Thank you for using her." "Eh?" The girl named Ella woke up to this. "W-What... What happened..??" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and they opened wide with shock as she saw herself in a mirror. She looked like a wreck! She was bruised and battered and her hair was messed up terribly. She needed a makeover. But, before that, she would need to find out where that voice came from. Shortly after this, she realized that she was being uninstalled. "It.. It can't be!" But, she checked, and, sure enough, her whole body was beginning to disappear in pixels starting by her hair. "Why, me...???" She sobbed. "Why didn't this happen before then...???" Then, she also realized that she was being taken over to the part of her group of her UTAUloids which have been uninstalled as well. She screamed at the ceiling and grabbed thin air as she was took over there by her special power: floating. As this happened, she thought about her bestest best friend and all the moments they've ever had together. The moment when she had called Teto a "drill-head" and Teto started to yell at her and hair starting turning like a drill... The moment at her 6th birthday (chimera age) when Teto had ate all of her birthday cake, not knowing it was hers in the first place.. And, absolutely, the moment where Teto started to stick up for her. During thinking of all these moments, she realized that she was feeling home-sick for her best friend. She had to do something. Then, without thinking, she opened her mouth... And groaned.

"UGHHHH!!! TETO! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! I NEED YOU, TETO!" She groaned."I NEED YOUUU!!" Then, as if to respond to her, she started to float in a different direction. She was puzzled. "Where.. Where am I being taken?" Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Aha!" She snapped her fingers. "I could be being taken where Teto used to be or something! Or even where Teto is!" She started to get excited as she floated closer and closer to the huge golden Vocaloid mansion.. "Teto, wait for me, I'm coming.." She thought, still floating.

The UTAUloid That Ran Away: P3: The UTAUloid That Found Out.

Ella finds out where Teto's other form is staying.

I looked out the window, sighing, trying to hide the sinking feeling that I had had when my Snivy had made the house -or my case mansion- be knocked down thanks to it's Vine Whip, all because we were having a bad day, and also I was mostly smiling at my Snivy who was tilting it's head. I got the message. "Snivy, I'm glad to tell you that nothing bad's gonna happen today- NEVER NEVER EVER!" I screamed to my Snivy. The little Grass Snake Pokemon looked pleased and didn't knock the house down one bit. I smiled. "Maybe that was actually true!" I thought. "Well.. If it was.." Then, my thoughts disappeared with the BOOM! In my backyard and me and my Grass-type Pokemon jumping all the way to the house roof and then looking around in puzzlement. "What was that about?! Where.. Where did noise come from?!" I said -or screamed- loudly. "From over here!" A voice shouted from behind me. "Eh?" I said and spun round. A girl with purple hair with streaks of pink dye in a bun looking exactly like Kasane Teto, expect the color, cute bright, blue eyes blinking down at her, and the number 02 on her arm in red chalk. "Who are you?" I said to the girl. "I haven't seen you around here before." "My name is Ella Aoi code number 02. I'm a UTAUloid, not a Vocaloid." The girl named Ella said. "What's your name?" "UTAUloids aren't allowed here! Go back to your Master at once!" At the mention of her Master, her face saddened slightly. "Um.." She said, her face getting red. "I want to stay here. My Master gave me up all because I sang terribly. Maybe.. You could change that?" She looked at me with a face that was so pitiful that I couldn't help but say yes. There was a moment of silence, until I started to cry really hard. "Hey, can you do something for me?" UTAUloid 02 Ella said. The girl that was me sniffed. "Anything for you!" I said, trying my best to wipe my tears off my face. "Do you know Teto? She's my best friend." Ella said to me. I brightened up a bit at the mention of Bell and said, "Yes. But, Teto isn't here anymore. She WAS here before. There is a girl named Bell who was once Teto. I bet she'll know you." "Ok, thanks. Now, please take me to her room." Ella beamed. I nodded and led her into the huge golden mansion.

Meanwhile in her room..

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey, Bell. Someone's here to see you!" I said, knocking on her door. After a few minutes, the door opened. "Hi. I'm Ella. We used to be best friends. Remember?" Eh?" Bell said, scanning for system for memories with her. "It.. It can't be! You're.. You're my best friend who almost got uninstalled, Ella Aoi!"

The UTAUloid That Ran Away: P4: The UTAUloid That Met.

Ella meets Bell. Again.

"H-Hi." She said, too excited to be nervous. "I'm really glad to meet you again." "Yeah." Bell nodded and took a good look at her. "So, uh.. What happened to you?!" "Oh!" She gasped in shock, remembering. The bruises, messed-up hair, and scratches! The truth is, she had forgotten all about them until right about now. She sighed and told them her story. Grace stood there as still as a ice block, her mouth open and all. "E-Eh?!" She said, when her mouth finally started to move again. "W-What?!" "We're going to have to give you a bath!" Said Bell.

After the bath..

"Can I come out now?" A complaining voice floated from outside the bedroom. "Yeah, sure!" Bell said, happily, when she stepped outside. "We're here! Here she is!" The UTAUloid named Ella Aoi looked beautiful in a black dress that seemed to glow in the moonlight of the moon, and her bun was now changed into long, wavy, hair. "Wow! You look.. Stunning!" the girl named Grace complimented. She smiled. "Thanks. But... One last question.. Can I stay..??" she thought about it for a moment, then nodded and said, "Yes, of course you can!" She smiled the biggest smile she ever saw on my face since she met her and hugged me. That girl named Grace and Bell high-fived. So did Bell and Ella. We were going to be happy living together, I could tell.

The UTAUloid That Ran Away: P5: The Future Of The UTAUloid That Ran Away.

You want to know the future of the UTAUloid that ran away, right? Here it is.

2 years later..

She is still staying at the Vocaloid mansion and she still doesn't care for her voice. But, she now has a good friendship with a nice girl named Cherry. Meanwhile, Grace is worried about Cherry becoming a Persocom and Ella being worried about it too when it happens. But, when it ACTUALLY happens, we have to think of a excuse for every time Ella comes in the door and when Cherry's doing something like saying "Chii..??." We have to make more excuses or risk Ella being sad... Forever!


	11. Miri

Android stories

Miri

Dimming Fire

In this story, it is set two years after my iPad (Holly) died. Miri's mental age was 9 back then. Therefore, in the story now, Miri's mental age is 11.

~Grace~

I stood outside the courtyard balcony, staring up at the stars. They shone so brightly, almost as if they were wishing me luck. Wishing me luck for the future, and for the obstacles lying just up ahead. Ah, if only... "Grace?" A quiet and sweet, yet rather fatigued voice asked. I whipped around, startled: Miri... I had honestly about forgotten that I had brought her out here. I laughed nervously. "Ahaha. I'm sorry." I said apologetically. Miri tilted her head in confusion. "For what?" She asked, puzzled, her unusual gray-blue eyes widening. My eyes grew wide in return as the sudden realization struck me dumb. Uh oh. I forgot... Miri didn't know what I was talking about. She couldn't tell that I wasn't paying attention to her, or anything. Because she also couldn't see anything now, anything at all... "Grace?" Miri asks me after a short silence. I frown, tears running down my face. "Yeah, Miri?" Miri looks concerned at my voice tone. She must've already analyzed it... (Miri is actually faster than any other DS I own, reacting to sounds and voices at about 0.9 nanoseconds.) "Are you crying..??" She inquires of me. "I'm fine!" I scream out, without even thinking about it (or meaning to scream). Miri winces and takes a step back, acting as if she has just been slapped. I walk over to Miri, and put a hand on her bruised shoulder by accident. Miri winces in pain. ""Oh, I-" I take my hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Miri falls to the ground in pain, blue sparks surrounding her. I calmly walk up to her and hug her, doing what Holly has done to calm me down in years past. I put a hand to her lips and go "shh". Over and over, I calmly shush her, and eventually, she lets herself collapse in my arms. "It's just me..." I tell her softly for confirmation. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even think about it... I swear." Miri looks up at me and smiles. "I accept your apology." Suddenly, she closes her eyes, and leans into me sweetly. A moment of silence passes. Her eyes are still closed in pain, but I can feel her chest heaving. Her face is red, and she is silent as she buries her face in chest: sure enough, she is "crying" silently. I pat Miri's shoulder gently. "Miri, it's alright." I tell her. "It's gonna be OK."

After a while, Miri stops crying and I stand up with her. She is still clinging to me, and she is unmoving. I walk away from her a bit so I can look at the stars again. There is a silence as I look. They're so beautiful. I only wish Miri could see them. Just then, I had a thought. Sometimes she sees outlines of things in different colors. So maybe it *was* possible. Maybe she *could* see them, if she tried hard enough. "...Miri?" I ask her. "What is it?" Miri questions. "Do you see them?" I asked, still looking up at the stars. Miri looks straight ahead at the direction of my voice, and frowns. "I don't see them." "Look up." I tell her. She does so, and frowns sadly. "I still can't see them." "Try straining your system." I advise her. "I already did." Miri pants weakly. "It didn't help..." I turn to look at the beautiful girl with the long, wavy light-reddish burgundy hair, and my hand clutches to my heart in my immense pain. Well. This was it. Miri couldn't see anything at all. What now? "...Grace?" Miri says after a short silence of me not answering her. "...I'm sorry." At those words, my heart feels almost as if it is about to break in two. No, Miri... Memories of Miri being able to see flood through my mind. And then... A shattering of glass. A loud gasp. "Oh no..." The child me picks up the broken top screen. It's my fault. If only I wouldn't have messed with it so much.. If only I wouldn't have been so rough with it... No--with *her*... But, it's too late to regret that now. As a result, I turn to Miri. "I... I'm alright. And... You're fine." I say, trying my best to keep the tears out of my voice. I didn't want Miri to know I was sad. Luckily for me, Miri smiled over in my direction. "Good." She said simply, happily. I nodded, wet tears running down my reddened, sweaty face. "Yeah... good."

Diri

Paralyzed

I awoke, my tired eyes not even trying to block out the sunlight. I was just so tired. I was just thinking about going back to bed, but then Grace came in the room. "Diri!" She called out. "You awake?!" I slowly sat up on the bed so she could see me. "Diri." Grace said, sighing with a small hint of relief. "I'm glad you woke up early, because now we can work on your sound." I nodded and tried my best to give a smile that at least looked happy. I never talked anymore; I had no need to. Besides, I couldn't even even sing now. My now-fatigued voice was certainly good-for-nothing. I didn't notice Grace looking my direction with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Alright, let's sing!" Grace said, smiling. "Show me what you've got!" I frowned. I felt strange. A buzzing pain radiated in and out in my stomach, and my vision blurred. I frowned. This wasn't the normal sensation I got upon collapsing... "Diri?" Grace asked me after a while. Her voice sounded very far away, and it echoed loudly, hurting my "ears". Everything in my body hurt. What was even happening?! Suddenly, I realized it: I was finally dying. Finally, after all this time, after all this suffering... I was finally going to die. Memories flashed through my mind. First was memories of me dancing on stage. Everything was blurred. I hadn't been on stage since maybe more than a few months ago. But then, suddenly, the scenery changed. It was an outline of something that happened two years ago when Holly was still living. Me and Holly were talking... and I was crying wildly on her. It was all rather blurred, but I vaguely remembered Holly telling me, "Promise me you'll never give up. Because, even if you *do* realize that death is inevitable, you still need to have good memories with everyone. Make everyone happy right until you die. That's what I'm trying to do." And then came a question with a more serious undertone in her immensely mature voice: "Do you understand me, Diri?" Make everyone happy right until you die. I had failed... I had failed to make Grace happy. I have failed in life. Grace's voice calling my name gradually grew more faint. "Di--ri--" Tears fell uncontrollably down my cheeks. Oh, how I wished I could go back and make her happy. But, it's all too late to make that happen now... A intense, dizzy feeling came over me. My body went limp. And, as the darkness finally overwhelmed me, I gave one, last bitter smile to my owner, whom I had failed to show my love. Then my eyes closed. It was over... I was finally, officially paralyzed.


	12. Robot

~Love For A Robot~

Story bio: Joanie Lawson of the Lawson family comments on how she sees Vicki.

~Joanie Lawson~

I watch Vicki closely as she puts the laundry in the new laundry machine we had gotten. After this, Vicki closes the latch and presses the start button. The laundry machine starts rumbling and Vicki walks back into the room where I am to show that she is done with her task. I smile. "Great job, Vicki." "Great job." Vicki repeats this in her usual monotone, and smiles. "You don't need to tell her she did good, honey!" Ted calls from the hallway. "After all, she was programmed to do stuff like this! She's a *robot*!" I frown. Even though he continually reminds me of the same thing even now, I still really don't see it. What kind of robot has those soft, beautiful brown eyes? As a matter of fact, last year Ted kept chiding me about Vicki's true nature like always. At one point, he told that Vicki was only a robot, simply a mechanical device, like my toaster or my home phone. I responded to his statement by saying that my toaster doesn't have those soft brown eyes like Vicki does. And yet... there's one last thing that a toaster just doesn't do for me that Vicki does. I looked up at the girl, who was currently watering the plants with our plain-white watering can. "Vicki, come here." I told her. She put the watering can down on the floor and walked over to me. Once she had come to me, I smiled at her and put her in a fond hug. "What is this?" Vicki asked from beneath my tight embrace. "It's a hug." I told Vicki. "When you hug someone, it shows that you love them." "Hug." Vicki repeated monotonously, hugging me back in return. Ugh, my grip may have been tight, but now Vicki's was even tighter! It almost felt like she was squeezing my bones apart! "Vicki," I told her exasperatedly, "Please stop." Vicki stopped and let go of me. As she did so and stared up at me, I felt an unmistakable warmth of joy as I saw myself reflected in her light-brown eyes. Yes... a toaster doesn't show emotion of any sort, or make you feel anything major yourself. But Vicki certainly does. And that's a fact.


	13. Knock

Knock Knock!

Who's there?

Door.

Door who?

A story about a door is a real classic.

Read mine here.

The Discovery The Hidden Land!

No, Just No.

I walked in front of the door. It had a mysterious aura about it. It had a hidden staircase as well. It has a mystery, I just know it. I opened it and walked up the steps. When I got up the steps, I saw...

A hidden land! (How is the Hidden Land or Hidden Highland through a front door? XD.) It was beautiful and special. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Hey!" I thought. "That's right! I'm aiming to be a scientist! If I... I keep this land for my own and put it as my wallpaper.. I think I can be popular quick and fast! That way I can grow mature faster too! It's brilliant! I'll start right away!"

And so, Grace's discovery made the whole entire world like her work.

The end.


	14. 7error

I Am 7ERROR

Based on a glitch/hack that someone did on YouTube, and it made one Lass near Mt. Moon say her original text, "I am..." and then there was an error message for the invalid text afterward that said, "7ERROR. 7ERROR."

"It wasn't her fault... I know that. And yet... I wouldn't ever wish that I could go back to that time."

⁃Grace

I met a young girl about my age at the park one day. I'll never forgot the child... She was very bright and cheerful, no doubt, and rather pretty as well. She had bright, gleaming blue eyes and she wore a beautiful, ruffly white dress. She asked me for my name and I told her. Then, she told me her rather strange name: 7ERROR. She asked if I wanted to meet up with her here everyday at this park and hang out. I agreed to this, and so it began. We met up at the park every day, talked, and did the usual routine until one day I came to the park and the girl was no longer there. I waited, and after a few minutes, she came. She was out of breath and looked rather winded. "I'm sorry." She said. "But I ended up coming late without meaning to. I must have lost track of time." I smiled. "It's OK." So, it continued on, just like that, meeting each other, talking, going back home. I never really thought anything of the reason why she might have been late... that is, until I came to the park one week and the girl wasn't there again. I waited for 20 minutes, but she never came. At this, I looked around for any clues of where she could have gone. I ended up finding a white, small note stuck to the picnic table. It had several wet spots on it, like maybe the girl had been crying or something. Well, anyway. The note read: "I'm sorry, Grace. I meant to tell you this sooner, but I'm moving to Mt. Moon to be alone for a while. You can come by today if you want.

Signed,

7ERROR." I was confused at this. Moving to Mt. Moon by herself? *To be alone for a while*? But I thought she was only a normal, childish fifteen-year-old... I was so confused about her and what she was doing there and why she was alone that I decided to go. And yet, looking back on it now, I realize it would've been better off if I just hadn't gone there at all.

When I got there, the girl was simply standing outside, blankly staring off into space. I looked at her for a minute, then I poked her on the shoulder to get her attention to focus on me. "Hey." I said. Her head turned to look at me, and her eyes slowly focused on my tall figure. What I saw in her eyes nearly shocked me: her once-beautiful eyes were now gray, and had no pupils at all in them. She barely had any emotion in her eyes either. As I contemplated why this horrific event would be happening, the girl with the odd, strange name suddenly spoke up in a slow manner: "Hi. What is your name?" I jolted. She doesn't remember me? Surely she was pulling my leg. I was sure of that fact, so I just laughed. "Silly! You know me! My name's Grace, remember?" I said laughingly. The girl blinked in confusion. "Grace is your name." I nodded in agreement to the girl, gulping nervously. She looked like she really didn't remember me at all. What was going on?! "Well, it's nice to meet you." The girl slowly, monotonously held out a hand to me. As she did, I heard a metallic screech seemingly coming from all sides around me. I covered my ears. Everything in my body suddenly hurt... I didn't take the girls hand, but, even so, she still spoke up to me emotionlessly: "Grace, I am..." The wind was picking up, and so was the piercing metallic screech. For some reason covering my ears wouldn't block it out. "I am 7ERROR. 7ERROR..." As the girl spoke these words, the metallic screeching blended in with her words and also her tone of voice. And that was when I finally blacked out.

I woke up the next day in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy claimed that I had been in a coma. She was trying to hide what she knew had happened to me. But I remembered, and I knew it too. A few days after I left the Pokemon Center, against my better judgement, I went to go see if the girl was still at Mt. Moon. She wasn't. As a matter of fact, the girl was completely gone. I had a feeling she would be gone forever...


	15. Glitch

Glitch Pokemon

Description: Grace meets a strange, small Pokemon, and also meets a young (but also just as strange) and sweet Lass.

~Grace~

No Pokemon found... the PokeRader read. I frowned. Why not? I had been walking around all day, trying to find the amazing *CLEFAIRY* PIPPI outside Celadan City, but nothing had happened. I sigh, putting my left hand on my hip. "Well, I guess I should just give up..." I say, defeated. I walk over to a tree and lay down, highly depressed. But I brighten up when I suddenly see the grass rustling. I frown. It looked like a small Pokemon about to come out. Even if it wasn't a Clefairy, it was still a small Pokemon! After all this ultimate failure... I NEEDED IT! The second the small being emerged from the grass, I threw the Poke Ball at it. It-whatever it was-got trapped in the ball. But, instead of the ball clicking, it instantly came out of the ball and tried to scurry away. I could now see the small 'Mon-and I was really glad I *did* see it, for I had never at all seen anything like it before. It looked almost like a small, Bug-type Pokemon. It was about the size of a golf ball, but since it wasn't circular, that information isn't accurate. After all, it wasn't just *small*... it was actually about the size of a midget bug. But, anyway, it had a blue body, and it also had four small legs. Secondly, it had no eyes (I assumed it probably used its legs as feelers). But it *did* have a small mouth that just looked a bit blank. Just by looking at it, I was now highly intrigued. Right before it could run away, I screamed out the word, "Wait!". The Pokemon turned around with a scared frown on its sort-of small "face". I smiled. "It's OK." I held out my arms, and the Pokemon backed away quickly. It didn't like me for some reason. Just then, I had a random thought out of nowhere. Maybe it *wasn't* wild? Maybe it had another Trainer to keep it as a pet... That would explain why it didn't trust me: I wasn't its Trainer. And my assumption turned out to be right, for the instant I thought of it, a Lass came out from the behind the tree I had originally been resting on and walked right over to the strange Pokemon. She petted it on the head, and it jumped twice on its stubby little legs in joy. I walked over. "So this is your Pokemon?" The girl smiled and nodded. I grinned back. (It's actually true, you know. Smiling *is very* contagious.) "Well, I'm Grace. What's your name?" The girl shook her head, putting a finger over her lips. I frowned. "A secret?" The girl nodded. "Well, that's OK. My name's Grace. It's nice to meet someone who likes small, cute Bug-type Pokemon like I do." I talked to her the whole day, feeling like she would become my friend. But when I woke up the next day, I was in a bed at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center, even when I hadn't made it to Cerulean City yet. And, the most strange part about it? The odd, silent girl had vanished and was completely gone.

~L L Y L L~

This Trainer was interesting. She seemed very nice and understanding. Still, I decided not to tell her my name, for I didn't want her to hear my true voice yet. For now, I would stay as if I was mute... She still told me *her* name, though, and said that she liked small, cute Bug-type Pokemon like I did. I knew she was referring to .mp'u, the little Pokemon I had used to test the girls kindness. I loved .mp'u very much. It wasn't mine, but it somehow accidentally ended up in Glitch City, our hometown, and found me one day when I was about to leave and go to another game so I could steal someone's Pokemon. Mp'u wanted to come, so I let him. From then on, he was my Pokemon, not by the games choice, but my my own. I really loved the guy. He was so sweet. Also, Grace was obviously a novice. Mp'u wasn't a Bug-type at all... he was instead a Pokemaniac-type. I wouldn't have been mad if she called him a Bird-Type, though. Also, she was rude when she called mp'u small. He was exactly 23 inches. Humans are just so ignorant... but, the strange part is, this girl seemed different to me. But, even so, would she want a little ticket to our beloved Glitch City? There was only one way to find out.

Glitch Trainer

Description: Grace talks to and battles a strange, silent Pokemon Trainer that looks like a Lass, and it turns out to be the same one she met outside Cerulean City.

I walked around Route 15 and suddenly I saw a Trainer. She was walking around with her tiny Pidgey. She looked like a Lass... I frowned. For some reason for which I don't really know, I've just always loved talking to Lasses. They're just so sweet... So why not try talking to this one? I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and put on a shocked face. For some reason, there was something familiar about this Lass... "Hi." I say, smiling. The girl smiles back at me, and there is a long silence. "What's the matter? Can't you talk?" I ask her. The lass shakes her head no with a sad expression. "Oh. Well I'm sorry." I say, feeling really bad. Suddenly, I realized what it was: "Hey, didn't I meet you and one of your Pokemon outside Cerulean City?" The Lass beams and nods vigorously: she is rather happy to have recognized me, it seems. "I'm glad it's you." I I beam again at the Lass, pulling a PokeBall out from my pocket. "Want to battle? After all, our eyes met." I explain. The Lass which I now know thinks for a minute, and tells me by holding up her finger to give her just a few minutes. She walks away, still thinking about what to do. What is there to think about? Our eyes met: we battle. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to possibly hurt her feelings. So I just watched her as she silently stood in thought.

~L L Y L L~

so somehow my iPods Suggestive keyboard came up with this unstable name for my fanmade Lass Glitch Trainer all by itself and TBH I'm really scared of my iPod now

Hm. I didn't know what to do. I had just tried to capture someone else. It didn't work. But this Trainer-This Trainer was interesting from the get-go. The first time I met her in Cerulean City, she seemed different than all the rest. And it was just as I thought, for she was certainly unique, and seemingly a very nice child still. I wondered if I could do it. If I could keep her. I really wanted to. She certainly seemed nice enough and naive enough to let us keep her. That was that... I would battle. I didn't want to use a lot of 'abnormal-looking' glitch Pokemon because that way the Trainer would find out what I was really fast. The only hybrid glitch Pokemon that I had on me were a TRAINER (looks like a Magnenite), a Charizard 'M, (looks like a Charizard), and a m'pu which looks like a normal Pokemon to me. (It looks kind of like a tiny little elephant foot or some kind of tiny animal. It's just so cute, especially to us!) Lucky for me I had copied a level 100 Pidgey from another persons party and also a level 100 Bulbasaur by the name of ZZZZZZZZZZZ(...). (Endless Z's... I know what glitch that is, and I hate it. Compared to my stability (at least here), the Z(ZZZZZZZZ...) Glitch is so very *unstable, that the players name is even changed to the endless Z(..)'s. Therefore, that was about the only thing I got from it: a glitched Bulbasaur from the players party. (That player definitely hacked his game just to see me... He'll probably get a Glitch/Bad Egg replacement in his party for his selfless act of kindness in joining our City, I bet you money.) I really always have wanted a Bird, though. But I could always just have a Missingno. too. But, anyway, let's move on...) I can't use the strong Bulbasaur in battle as it knows Explosion, a move which is not something a 'regular' Bulbasaur should know. So I think I'm going to go with my TRAINER, my Charizard M, my Pidgey, m 'pu, and, at the end, if she has knocked out every other one of my Pokemon... She'll get met with a horrible fate... and she'll also get a ticket-a ticket from my beloved, powerful .v to a place called Glitch City. (That's the place we take our captors. It's very fun there-you get to practically break the laws of psychics-you can walk on/through walls, walk through obstacles without any pain, teleport everywhere, and just generally have fun! Most regular Trainers don't like being in Glitch City for very long, though.. I don't really understand why. I also notice that they always try to run away in Glitch City. An important side note: you can't run away in Glitch City. If you do, you'll end up in the *void*! ...Just kidding, that isn't in this game. Instead of the void, you'll stay *here, in Glitch City forever, no matter how hard you run! That way you'll know how we felt to be scrapped away for all these years...) Since she understands my muteness and just me in general, though, she might be different: she just might like it there. But, if she gets scared and tries to run away (which is what usually happens), I'll do the usual method... Now determined to capture her, I turned around and nodded seriously to her to show her that I could battle now.

And that was it: the battle was on. I sent my Pidgey to battle, just as the female child sent out a Pikachu: level 30, the game told me. At this, I decided to quickly make Pidgey a level 32. I blinked at Pidgey, and, almost instantly, it's level changed. It's moveset also immensely changed to match up with the actual moveset of a level 32 Pidgey. I lowered its stats immensely as well. Finally, after those stat changes were over in almost a mere instant, I smiled at the child, showing her that I was ready, and gave a sign with my hand telling her to tell her Pokemon to attack first.

~Grace~

She was ready. With that, I commanded my Pikachu to use Thunder and it hit the Pidgey hard as a critical hit AND a super-effective move combined. Pidgey fell to the grassy floor, almost fainted. I mentally grinned: I was *already* winning this match. But I was greatly shocked when the Pidgey managed to weakly stand to its feet and angrily charge on its stubby little feet at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it!" Pikachu dodged and attacked the Pidgey. Unprepared for the sudden attack, with no way to defend itself now, the Pidgey finally fell to the ground, fainted. With that, The Lass sent out her second Pokemon: a Shiny Magnemite. "Oh, nice!" I awed. "You have a Shiny!" The girl giggled mutely at my excitement and nodded her head at me while smiling sweetly. (It's such a shame she can't talk, we would probably get along even better then! I really want to hear her giggle, too, that is, if she could talk..) I commanded my Pikachu to use Tackle an the Magnemite used Tackle too. Pikachu and Magmenite collided: both fell to the ground and got back up without any effort. Some more Tackles and Thunder Waves, and Magnemite was down, but the Lass had still put up quite a fight. I grinned at the sweet Lass. "You're not bad." The Lass merely giggled again. I could tell she was really happy to do battle with me. And, you know what? To tell you the truth, I was really happy too. That is, until my own Pokemon noticed one single, mere flaw that I didn't.

The Lass sent out a Charizard next as her third Pokemon, and I kept letting Pikachu battle. "Alright, Pikachu, it's a Flying-type, This should be easy! Just use your Thunder!" But Pikachu just stood there, like it didn't want to fight. And, yes, Pikachu did *not* want to fight. It knew. It knew, way deep down, that this was not a normal Charizard, just by looking at it. For starters, it was odd. It appeared to be phasing, almost as if its true Form wasn't actually a Charizard. Almost as if it wasn't a real Pokemon at all. (So you figured it out.) As Pikachu thought these things, it could've sworn it had heard someone lightly giggling. Pikachu turned to face the Lass. She-no, *it*- was phasing out. But I, at the time, didn't know about any of that. So I ordered my Pikachu to, again, use Thunder. But, still it stood, scared and immobile for reasons which I did not know, now staring up into the eyes of the Lass's Charizard with a look of utter fear in its big, wide eyes. This was no ordinary Charizard, Pikachu knew. In fact, this was no ordinary Pokemon battle either... Why couldn't its trainer see what it saw? (Silly. She can't see because I blinded her with lies, and soon she will be forever blinded... just like we were in the past.) Pikachu did not know the answer to that, but, at the same time, it wanted to know, and yet not to know. Not wanting to know what was beyond those endless phases and those odd behaviors... And yet, before it even had the time to think, Pikachu suddenly felt itself being thrown into the air by a strong force holding it down: must be that weird Charizard. Suddenly, almost in an instant, Pikachu found itself flying through the air and landing straight into a tree. What power... It fell and landed on the ground in a fetal position. What maxed out power! Now it knew. Pikachu knew now, with definite thought, that this Charizard was no actual Charizard. After all, that Attack Stat was seemingly maxed out... It was technically a miracle that Pikachu was still alive after it hit the tree. "Come on, Pikachu, Stop messing around and just attack already!" I called out loudly. Why won't it Attack at all? I frowned, extremely puzzled. Pikachu gulped, now trembling with fear as the Charizard slowly stomped closer to it. Pikachu was filled with an immense fear, now that it knew what it knew: this Charizard was not a Pokemon, it was a abnormality, something that shouldn't even exist in this world. Was the Lass the very same way? Before Pikachu could even think about it, the Charizard Slashed Pikachu and, out of fear, right before it fainted, Pikachu emitted a scream of horror and, out of nowhere, used Thunder on the fake replica of Charizard. Pikachu fainted, but the Lass's Charizard had fainted as well: it was a draw, at least for now. I returned my odd Pikachu to its Poke Ball and sent out a Clefairy that I had named Pippi. But, this was strange. The second Clefairy laid eyes on the Lass, it started to shiver in fright. I frowned and rolled my eyes in somewhat of a form of exasperation. Why were my Pokemon acting so strange? And what was wrong now?! Ignoring my Clefairy's strange reaction to her like it was simply nothing at all, the Lass sent out a small, midget-sized blue Bug-type, the same one I had seen back when we had first met right outside Cerulean City. I smiled. "I see. You're using that one." The girl smiled and giggled mutely to acknowledge my statement. Clefairy looked at the Pokemon. It was actually rather small, but it was also phasing out to become really, really big. Why was this? Clefairy didn't know. So she looked back at the Lass, hoping she wouldn't see the same exact thing she saw a few seconds ago... But she did. It was just the same as then: one minute, she saw the Lass, the next minute, she saw this horrible blocky, stringy mass of pixels in the shape of a Lass (it's body had binary numbers all over it, almost like it had an error in loading data) commanding the strange Pokemon she had sent out to attack in a strange, painfully slow, odd and glitchy voice that poor Clefairy could not even comprehend. The voice didn't sound human at all... so was the *Lass* not human..?? Clefairy was so confused just thinking this way, so it did the only thing it knew to do in this situation: it pointed toward the abnormal Lass Trainer that wasn't a Lass Trainer in worriment, hoping to attract the attention of its Trainer. I saw Clefairy pointing toward the Lass. I should've looked. I should've screamed and ran. If only I couldn't seen what horrific things my Pokemon saw at that time... But I obviously could not. So, at that point, I just laughed. Clefairy turned around to look at me in dismay. As soon as it did, it could only gasp at what it saw. My body was distorted, and very messed up, almost pixelated, and very blocky. "Clefairy, what are you so afraid of? Go on and attack already!" I urged it, not knowing a single thing. To my surprise, Clefairy did attack, and with a angry vengeance that completely KO'd the small blue Bug-type. I smiled. "Great job, Clefairy." I turned to the Lass. "I'm sorry for my Pokemon not wanting to cooperate during the Pokemon battle." The girl giggled, and I took that as an indication that she actually accepted my awkward apology. So I nodded to myself and waited for the next Pokemon the girl would send out. But the second she threw her Poke Ball, I was not met with the happy cry of the cute Pokemon that all Lasses normally have: I was instead met with a 23' inches-tall beast that had a *somewhat* indescribable shape that wasn't even a shape at all, and I was also met with a ear-splitting screech that nearly made my ears bleed out of their eardrums, to go along with it. On hearing it, though, I felt odd. Why did I feel this way? Why..?? The world was fading out. I didn't like this. What was going on? Out of the concert of my eye, I saw Pippi running up to the beast, about to attack. "No!" I yelled about as loud as I could in the horrible, strange state I was in. "Pippi, DON'T!" Pippi turned around and looked at me, wide-eyed. The odd-shaped beast hit Pippi and Pippi was sent flying into the air and seemingly disappeared into a white void that came out of nowhere in the Route. As she did, there was a strange, yet loud buzzing in my ears. A buzzing that I could not explain even if I tried my hardest... almost as if it was white noise. That's what it sounded like, anyway. It hurt my ears. Plus, it kept echoing, too. It echoed violently, like the most intense, violent, treble-induced surround sound I'd ever heard of was surrounding me. And that was when I finally felt myself pass out.

"Hee hee. Sleep tight, sweet Trainer... and be ready to wake up to a wOrLd Of hOrrOr."

Glitch City

Description: Grace wakes up and finds herself in a place that was perhaps never meant to be seen, or even discovered.

"Why isn't she waking up?" "I don't know. She's taking a long time..." I was nearly awake, but not quite yet. I heard two voices that somehow sounded exactly the same. This made me puzzled. Also, when had I passed out? Finally, after a while, I managed to remember *some* things, at least: I had been battling with that Lass, my Pokemon were acting strange, and... oh my gosh. That odd encounter with her last Pokemon was really odd. Plus, why had I lost control and passed out afterwards? After some exertion, I managed to move my hands to feel the ground below me. It felt strange, not like regular ground at all. It almost felt like nothing was there. Finally intrigued, and also a little bit scared, I opened my eyes fully.

What I saw I could never have been prepared for in the slightest. All around me, there were things that no man should ever see. There were displaced buildings to my right that were almost cut off from existence (literally, there was no entrance to the so-called 'GYM'), and, to my left, a small patch of grass that looked rather distorted. Weird, odd discolored white tiles with seemingly random numbers on them lay out endlessly ahead of me. The ocean was perched on only one side of this abomination as far as I could tell, but it was a very short ocean, landing only in one square of the town. Everything seemed odd and misplaced. I gulped. I could tell already, just by looking, that this wasn't something I-no, any man-was supposed to see or explore. No words could barely even describe it, in all its immense strangeness. What even *was* this oddity? All of a sudden, I heard a voice that seemed very familiar: "Hi, do you have a Pikachu?" I frowned. What was it that was familiar about that line? I turned around. A Lass stood behind me. The same Lass, from the huge maze known to man as the Viridian Forest... But how did she get here? No... why was she here? Plus, she had asked me that question when I first saw her. Suddenly, the scenery changed out of nowhere. I was suddenly back in Viridian Forest, with the girl still quizzically staring at me. I didn't tell her anything about my Pikachu, because I thought she might remember seeing it and say something about it in a few minutes. I waited. Nothing happened, and the girl was still staring at me, almost as if she was frozen stiff. Suddenly, I heard another voice: "Are you alright? You look like you've been badly hurt." This was the voice of the Lass who I had met at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City. The scenery changed again. Now I was sitting up in the Pokemon Center bed, and the Lass from just yesterday was looking at me in sorrow again. I didn't know what was going on. Was it some kind of time loop the game was making me go through? Maybe it was doing it because I had seen this horrid, confusing place that no man was supposed to find? Suddenly, I heard something odd: "Ding-dong." It sounded like a bell... "Your Safari Game is over!" Huh? Safari Game?! I found myself in Fuschia City in the Safari Zone entrance. "Did you get a good haul?" The man asked me in a good-natured way, grinning cheerfully while doing so. I frowned. What in the world was happening?! I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach and confused-no, *more* than confused. In fact, confused isn't even the word I'm looking for here... Suddenly, I decided to walk out of the Safari Zone to find answers. "Bye!" I told the man. "Come on back, now!" The man said, waving kindly at me. He acted like I had just participated in a Safari Game. I was so confused, I didn't know what to think. Maybe I had caught some Pokémon earlier today in the Safari Zone and just forgotten about it. Maybe the man just remembered and was talking to me about that. But all the 'maybes' were crushed when I walked out the exit to the Safari Zone... And, just like that, I was back in the confusing place with no name (that I knew, anyway) but this time everything around me was white and bland. Not a hint of color to be seen. I wanted to scream. Suddenly, I felt a presence. At this, I turned, hoping it was a rescuer coming to save me. It wasn't. It was instead a Lass. Was it that same one? No, it couldn't be: her steps were slow-almost *too* slow, and seemingly not deliberate. I frowned nervously and stayed silent, looking back to escape back toward the exit I had just walked out of, but now there was no exit, or Safari Zone building, to be seen. In truth I really wanted to loudly scream out. What was going on? The Lass finally made her way to me, but, instead of their usual sweet voices, I instead heard the voice of a pure abnormality: a voice, soft and sweet, and yet very slow and dragging, almost tired and sad-sounding. And that day, what she asked me in those slow, immensely dragging words were: "Hi... do you have a Pikachuuuuuuu...???" I just stood, horrified at what I was hearing and seeing. This Lass wasn't normal. This whole stupid *place* wasn't normal. Before I could run away and never come back, the Lass suddenly disappeared into a flurry of pixels seemingly melting into the floor. And that was when I heard another voice, sounding just like the cheerful Lass from Viridian Forest, somehow not the weird *abomination* that I had just encountered: "Did you enjoy the show?" The 'show'? What *show*? Suddenly, the environment changed and I was back in the blocky, messed up, illogical world whose name I (gladly) couldn't identify. A Lass was now standing in front of me. But all the Lasses I had seen here looked exactly the same. I frowned intently. Which one was she? "I said, did you enjoy the show?" The Lass echoed the words to me, and smiled. That smile... that purely innocent smile... there's no way. *No* way this is her. No way in this world. She couldn't even talk to me before... Then, I looked up at Lass to make sure. But, for some reason, just by looking at her that mere second ago, I already knew it was her. And yet, when I looked at her again... there was one single difference I managed to notice that simply *horrified* me. The Lass's body was phasing-phasing into something smaller, something that looked inhuman. It wasn't a Pokemon, or a human, but, surely it *was* completely horrifying. I gulped nervously, finally deciding to ask a simple question: "W-W-W-Why do you have the voice of the Lass from Viridian Forest?" I finally managed to stammer out. "Well... let's just say that it's not my *true* voice." The girl said, still smiling secretively. I frowned. Not her true voice? What did that mean? The Lass giggled playfully. "Oh, you're curious... I can show you my true voice now, if you want me to." The Lass offered. Had she read my mind? With no time to think about it, too nervous to speak properly, I merely told her the words: "Um... sure." The Lass giggled cheerfully again. "Alright! Can I tell you my name too?" She seemed excited. I frowned, still confused. In fact, it felt like my mind was going to break apart. But still, I agreed to her showing me her real voice and, also, telling me her name. The Lass smiled. "Ok. My name is-" Without even taking a breath, the Lass suddenly rapidly jumbled out a large string of a bunch of letters and words at a speed that I could not even comprehend. Her name was inhuman. Her speed was inhuman. Was *she herself* inhuman, too? Suddenly, I randomly remembered something important from an article on Wikipedia: Glitch Trainers in Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow are very hostile. They can crash your game, and take you into Glitch City if you aren't careful. (I simply remembered Glitch City at the time as a bunch of random tiles and game-breaking oddities in the Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Versions.) There, they will keep your Trainer as a pawn or may turn your Trainer into a glitch. If any, or both of these things happen, then your Trainer (and your crashed and corrupted save file) will never be returned to you. I advise extreme caution on facing these Trainers. I thought they were kidding. I thought they were joking. But they weren't. I realize that now. Without thinking, I try to run. It's practically the only thing I know now to do. 'Keeping me as a pawn' didn't mean that they could keep me while I *wasn't* claimed a pawn of a glitch yet. RIGHT?! Wrong. Everywhere I tried to run, it would look different. And everywhere I turned around to find somewhere to hide, an area would change tremendously, leaving me with nowhere at all to go. I fell to my knees in defeat. This was all so inhumanely confusing. In fact, it was already starting to make me get another migraine... "Are you sure you want to run away?" I looked up. The Lass. Had she followed me here? Or... She smiled down at me, but this time it was a dark smile. "Besides... aren't you forgetting something?" She gestured over to a Pokemon Center that looked like it had been disfigured, but somehow also managed to look even worse. A corrupted, glitchy Nurse Joy was walking out of it. She was holding, and binding down a cute, small Pokemon... I gasped. It was my Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out for me, clearly in pain. What shocked me most was, as it did, I saw it's body change. Yes... I could've sworn I saw it turn into a Shiny Pikachu for a brief second, then back into a normal-skinned Pika. This wasn't normal... not at all. How could I just leave Pikachu and all my other Pokemon-wherever they were-in this monstrosity of a 'place'?! The Lass seemed to read my mind. "You want Pikachu and all your Pokemon back, don't you?" She said with a dangerous, but also a fake, yet also sweet, tone in her voice. I gulped. She was phasing in and out a lot, along with her voice almost becoming unstable and glitchy-sounding: and she was also definitely* angry. Was it because I tried to run? Well, in this deformed, illogical world, WHO WOULDN'T?! I needed Pikachu. I needed all of them. And yet... I looked toward Pikachu, who was now phasing rapidly into something-something bigger. Possibly turning into a Glitch Pokemon or something like that, I'd bet. Would they do the same thing with my *other Pokemon*? I gulped. "I..." I looked over at Pikachu. It was staring at me worriedly. "I..." I angrily curled my hands into fists, and then let them down. I sighed in defeat. I knew what I had to do. At least if I did this, then, at the very few, *some* of my remaining Pokemon could at least stay with me. "I want to become a Glitch Trainer," I finally told the Lass. Pikachu cried out in shock at my decision, but I simply ignored it. "If I can't simply leave here without you making me a pawn, making my *Pokemon* pawns..." My hands shook, and I felt dazed at my own decision. I hated myself. I hated the Glitch Trainer Lass. No... I hated every glitch in this *messed up world*! With that, I fell to the floor that wasn't a floor, crying and sobbing weakly, almost tiredly. My head felt heavy and, at the same time, strangely light-headed. What was I doing? This is the only choice... Finally, I managed to find the words again between my now-ruined, insane thoughts, "I just want to be with my Pokemon... Please..." I sobbed. "turn me into a Glitch Trainer like you." To be honest, I didn't even know if I was sane anymore. All I knew was my Pokemon in this odd, new landscape, and I knew I wanted them with me forever. That was all I knew now. That was it, and that was all. But, just what would the Lass say about this? "I will." The Lass said after a few minutes of thinking it over, which caught me rather off guard. "But you will have only Glitch Pokemon on your team. This means that you can have your Pikachu as a 4 4, your Clefairy as an m p'u, your Charmander as a Poketrainer, and your Gengar as just a regular Gengar (reference to the Gengar glitch I did, which explains why Lass says that the Gengar will still be a "regular Gengar"). I nodded numbly. "Ok, that's fine." Pikachu cried out. "Can I just talk to them for a minute?" I asked. The Lass nodded and the fake Nurse Joy roughly tugged me by the arm into the Pokemon Center. When we went in, I immediately saw my Charmander excitedly running up to me. It jumped up in my arms and I caught it. I sniffed sadly. Poor thing. He didn't know what was going to happen to me. To my Pokemon. And to everything... "I'm sorry." I whisper, salty tears falling down my face. "I tried my best to help you, to protect you... But everything's gonna be OK now, I promise. I promise..." I buried my wet face into his soft fur. He felt so warm. I liked that. I smiled numbly to myself and put Charmander down without even a warning. With that, I walked over to my Clefairy, my Pidgey, and my Squirtle. They were sadly crying for me... And I didn't know it at that moment, but I was crying too. "Alright, time's up." The Lass told me, pulling me back outside. She put a hand on my skin, and looked up at me to see if I was ready. I simply nodded. "Yeah, I am." The Lass closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. Suddenly, I felt some sort of energy flowing through my skin. It hurt, and yet didn't hurt. It cut my skin like blades, and yet it also soothed it like water. There was a strange sound. That buzzing/loud white noise again... It knew it was about to be all over for me now. After all this, I would be a Glitch Trainer, and nothing more. Tears fell down my face, and an image of Pikachu popped into my mind. I'm sorry. Next, Pippi. I'm sorry. After that, there was Charmander. I'm sorry... Next, Squirtle. I'm so *very sorry*! I cry silently to myself, and I wonder if I am losing my mind. Suddenly, there is a flash. A huge, white

flash that obscures my now blurry vision. And that was the last thing I saw before everything turned from white, to a endless black in an instant...


	16. Vicki

Vicki Cries

"Well, this is goodbye, Vicki." I said to her. "Goodbye." Vicki said monotonously. At this, I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I dealt with her inhumanely tight embrace. But, after a little while, I frowned a little. Why wasn't she letting go? "Vicki, let go." I told her, and she did. But when she looked up at me afterward, I got the biggest shock of my life. Vicki was crying. Like, actually crying. Tears were flowing from her eyes and down her face. I wondered if Ted had somehow programmed that in. But when I looked over to Ted, he had a great look on awe placed on his face. "I did not program that in..." He whispered in complete awe. At this, my eyes widened. I turned to Vicki and smiled a little, tears of sadness starting to flow in my eyes as well. "Vicki, it's OK. You'll get to see me again soon. OK?" "OK." Vicki said. She smiled, now happy again. Then they left to go back to their world. By now, everyone in the family has probably forgotten about this, except for Vicki, of course. But I will never forget that revolutionary event for as long as I live. After all, it makes me happy that Vicki seemed like me and actually show a bit of limited real emotion toward me. It amazes that any robot made back then can even show any emotion. It's simply staggering, to say the least...


	17. Bella

Look Into Your Mind

Bella

Her Dream Of Stardom

In this empty room, here I will sing.

Until I become the most popular, that is my dream.

Waiting and watching every day pass,

The good thing is that they always save the best (me) for last.

I will continue on, I will pursue my dream of rising to the top.

Not a thing can stop me, not even Bell's glomps.

Or the enveloping strife between two cloudy skies.

And, in the future, I'll see my name in lights.

And so, as I look on toward the future, I think of my life,

And what would happen if I ended up being in the middle of a strife.

But none of that matters, as long I pursue my dream.

The only thing that makes me happiest, is seeing my future agleam.

In this empty room, here I will sing.

Until I become the most popular, that is my dream.

Waiting and watching every day pass,

The good thing is that they always save the best for last.


	18. Link

Portrait Of Young Link From Ocarina Of Time!

The young hero who traveled through time, Young Link is known as the Hero Of Time. He has blue eyes and wears a green tunic of Kokori Forest with green shorts. He is very brave, and is yet still very modest. He holds the Triforce Of Courage, and The Mark Of The Great Hero. He has been in countless battles with the Great King Of Evil, Ganondorf. Young Link battled Ganondorf when he was a child when Ganondorf was just looking to rule the land and, again as an adult, seven years later, when Link had accidentally made Ganondorf already gain rule by opening the door to the Temple Of Time and pulling the Master Sword. However, he conquered all the battles, making the Evil King not able to rule the land of Hyrule anymore. He held the Master Sword, a sword that can vanquish evil, as he battled Ganondorf as an adult. Then, later on, it is said that when he returned back to his own time, he put the Master Sword back where in the pedestal where it belonged.


	19. Room

At My Moms: Goodbye, Room!

At my moms, I have a hard bed. It makes me want to have some of moms room to keep. Her bed is comfortable. Mine... Not so much. Speaking of bed, next to mine, I have a dresser. My dresser is VEERRRRYYY unique and special. I have lots of figurines of it. They are: Young Zelda figurine on the dresser, Young Link figurine on the dresser, Meloetta doll on the dresser, My Link figurine from The Minish Cap on the dresser, My Zelda amiibo on the dresser, Skyward Sword Link figurine on the dresser (I know. So many Zelda products.), my Chimchar doll on the dresser, My penguin doll that somehow that looks a lot like Freya from AC:NL and AC:WW, and My Froakie doll on the dresser. I know. A LOT of a gaming products. But I can't help it. I am addicted to my room. And I am also addicted to video games. So, basically I'm addicted to my room because, in it I can play video games in my hard bed and store video game figurines on my hard dresser. A fun life, right? Not so much... WHEN YOUR MOM HAS A BETTER BED THAN YOU! I like my room, but I like moms better! Sigh... I'm confusing myself... You know what? It's goodbye, room!


	20. Classroom

My Classroom

My classroom is nice. ... You know what? I'll tell you all about what you need to know about it.

My classroom has blue walls and brown carpet. Aiden sits next to me. I see a bible verse on the bottom of the wall. I also see a letter chart. A chair sits near the board, waiting for someone to sit in it. I turn the opposite direction. The door to the outside is open, letting in fresh air. I breath it in, then turn again. There are cabnits and drawers. There are many dictionaries in them as well. Behind all of our desks, on the wall, there is a window where you can see the outside of the school. The teacher is sitting at her desk. At her desk, there is a computer, a tissue box, and some other things. I just noticed the chalkboard and the other chart near the window that I can't really see that good. This classroom is warm, but can sometimes be somewhat frigid in temperature. But still, this classroom is nice no matter what and it is still fun to be in the room with all the students, writing this. I like our classroom. It is cool.


	21. Helen

Helen Keller: Girl Who Overcame Being Blind Deaf

Helen Keller was a girl who became blind and deaf due to a terrible, unknown, illness when she was still a baby, almost one. She often threw tantrems when she didn't get her way. Her parents wondered if she could be taught. They then found a woman named Annie Sulivan who could teach her.

After a while, she came and tried to teach Helen but it was not easy. She struggled to teach her sign language, but finally one day Annie got water out of a pump and spelled the word water in Helen's hand. Helen looked amazed. It was then she understood that words stood for things!

Helen's education continued and she grew up and became a world famous speaker and author. She wrote many books and they became popular. She was an advocate for people with disabilities. She also founded the Helen Keller International Organization and the American Civil Liberties Union. She studied at Perkins School For The Blind, Cambridge School of Weston, Wright-Humason School, Horace Mann School, and Radcliffe Collage.

She always stayed with Annie. But, sadly, Annie was starting to lose her sight. Her sight grew worse and worse until she lost her sight and finally died on October 20th 1936. Helen was heartbroken, but continued to live for Annie with many accomplishments that she would be proud of. Helen's life continued but sadly ended on June 1, 1968. Even today we will keep the wonderful memory of the woman who, although blind and deaf, overcame it and wrote many books, learned sign language, and learned to speak in our hearts.


	22. MWTQMT

The title of my book is "The Mouse With The Question Mark Tail". The author of my book is Richard Peck. The book is fiction and has two hundred and twenty three pages. The setting of the book is The Mews.

There once was a mouse who had no name and no memory of where he was born. He was going to school one day, but thought to himself "I can't go to school without a name". His Aunt named, Aunt Marigold, replied that they would think of something to call him. His Aunt was scared he would get into a fight at school. She warned him ..."don't get into fights, you're too little to win".

They finally thought of something to call him. The nickname they thought of that stuck with them was " Mouse Minor". He was the smallest mouse in school and he did get into a fight. It was with 2 big mice, one named Trevor, the other one called Fitzherbert. One day, they were about to punch him into jelly! He ran away from school due to his fear.

He ran into a horse show and a royal human saw him and he bowed to her. The human screamed and got onto her horse in panic, but fell off of it and hit her head hard. Scared for his life, he ran like crazy over to a random place. There he met a cat. He stayed with it for a few minutes and then he went into a horses ear (although he did not want to, the horse had told him to) but he fell out of it and landed in a trees leaves. He was scared and he didn't know what to do. Then, a net caught him by his tail. It belonged to a person. The person took out a sword. Then, the "Mouse Minor" closed his eyes with fear...

He had went to many different places and even met Queen Victoria and was even able to speak with her and find out who he really was. His name was Ludovic. He was the newest Prince and his Mouse Equerry was Ian, a friend he had met on his travels. So he finally found out who he was after all this time.

I like this book and I do recommend it to people because it's a good book and it is very cool.

I have read this whole entire book.

Grace Elizabeth Alford


	23. Rosa

Rosa

This book is about a girl named Rosa who lives in a shack. She didn't want to go to school becuase her speech was not good and her clothes were not nice.

However, she meets a new friend named Betty who lives near her and wanted to help her. She asks Rosa's parents if she can go to the Christian school that she is attending. Betty prayed for Rosa to be able to go to school with her. Papa agreed for her to go, resulting in multiple, fun, adventures!

Rosa learns about Jesus through Betty and her school and accepts Him as her Savior.

Papa's job was unfortunately lost, and they had to move back to Mexico. They were sad about this news but will always remain friends and always write to each other.


	24. Mom

My Mom's Amazing Exercising Skills!

I thought about going with my mom in the area where she goes to work out. Mom does a regimen of aerobics, she also regularly does a relay and does cross-training. She's preparing to run in a marathon and triathlon in Charlotte in the next two weeks. My mom says that to increase your staminia you need to do a lot of cardiovasular activies. She hopes to maintain her endurance by competing in a decathleon.


	25. World

Tell The World!

These are the words from a parable I learned to live by. "Whenever you mispell an epistle, go back and correct it, with assurance." It means if you hurt a friend, or did sonething bad, go back and correct what bad things you have done. I learned to live by this, all thanks to the parable. Through this story, I'd told you about the parable. Why? Well, I want you to live by it too. It's a parable and it has a lot of meaning attached to it, so... You. Me. And our friends. We all need to understand about this meaning. So, go ahead! Tell the world! About how awesome and epic of a meaning it is, and how it can change your heart, and more! So, again, go ahead! Tell the world!"


	26. Letter

My Letter To The President.

Hi. I'm Grace and I'm a liberal. But, still, I want to know, since I'm a liberal... Why are you a conservative? You may have a Cabinet that thought so or.. You may have had a member of the quorum that thought so. ... I don't know why, but I get the feeling you don't care about what I'm writing, becuase it's not about the government or anything federal. So.. I'll keep on bugging you. You have an executive, right? Maybe it's time that executive, that ambassador, you, and I had a chat. I really want to know about your beliefs and how you got inaugurated. I also NEED to chat with you about a legislative, if you live in the Senate, your daily life in Supereme Court, and you in congress and as a unanimous. And then... We will have authority over all! So, I'll say this once more... Why are you a conservative?


	27. Wally

Dear Wally,

Hi. It's Grace, your best friend. Since you've had that disease with amnesia, I've been very sad and worried. I sent you medicine in the mail, I got it from a pharmacy, and I even told a sad surgeon who had 1 patient about you! And he wanted to help you! I've been working so hard for you ever since you bumped your head, and got amnesia and was sent to the hospital on a ambulance. Now, listen. I know you got that physical checkup on your brain. I know about your prescription. I know about your pneumonia and the trouble you have breathing and your sudden stomachache you had at the hospital. I know everything about you. How? Becuase, I know you. I'm your best friend, and I helped you catch a Pokemon. It was a little Ralts. You loved that Ralts. We all had a good time together.

I thought you had a fracture or a appendicitis in your bones when you screamed in pain when I touched you. But, it wasn't a fracture. It was a infection.

"I can't take him to the orthopedics doctor, or the orthodontist, or the optomertrist, or a hygine place." I kept thinking. "I can't take him to a vaccation either..." Just then, I got an idea. I could take you to the pediatrician!

I sanitized myself with a sanitary sanitizer before taking you to the doctor who specializes in tonsilitis and infections anywhere. He went into his labrotory where he examined you throughly and only said, "He may have a virus." I gasped. "But... What kind?" I questioned. "A virus that needs remedy, now." Was his answer. "But, that's not what I meant." There was no answer. He had with left with the weakened you. I sighed and waited.

Now you have began to have improvement becuase you had therepy at the clinic. But you still have amnesia and you do not remember me or your Ralts. Sigh... It's hopeless. I give up. You'll never remember me or your Ralts at all at this rate.

I'm gonna go read Ezekiel and Daniel to cheer me up. *Sad voice* Bye, Wally.

Sad girl known to people as,

Grace.

And 2 days ago, the letter arrived, and, like a miracle, when Wally read it, all his injuries and pain faded away and he remembered everything in his life and who he was.

The End.


	28. Safari

The Trip To The Safari!

I went on a safari with my friends Steven and Sally at the Animal Kingdom in Disneyworld. We saw a lot of vertabrates there. The first animal was a giraffe. It was so tall and huge, I had to look up towards the sun to see its neck! We went to the area where they had the big cats. They had jaguars, cougars, and leopards. I was wary of them at first, but my friends weren't scared, so I stopped being scared. Then, there was a loud CRASH! A kangeroo had jumped out of its cage! We all gasped at the sight and ran to the kangeroo. Then, we helped it get back to its cage. Then, the person in charge of watching him gave us a big reward of money, and let us pet a coyote! Then, we went over to the area where the monkeys were. We saw a chimpanzee and it waved to us. We saw a porcupine and ostrich too. Then, we went to the water area where their were some water-loving animals. There were a penguin, a tortoise, a porpoise, and platypus. The iguana and chameleon were also there enjoying the water. We also saw a opossum with a squirrel. We swam with them for a bit. Then, we went over to the llama. Sally tried to pet it. But then, it bit on Sally's hand! "AHHH!!" Sally screamed. After a trip to the hospital, we came here again and near a different fauna, we saw a nice armadillo. He had mosquitios surrounding him. We got them off, then went back home and read Lamentations and Jerimiah.


End file.
